A Mysterious Visitor
by mercurymari83
Summary: After the senshi defeated Beryl, a new character comes for revenge!! Please read and review! *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

*Please note that Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any way! The only characters I made up are Astrum and the mysterious stranger.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Tokyo; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and they blanketed everyone's senses with their fragrance. Usagi couldn't have been happier as she skipped home. "No detention, no more Negaverse, Mamoru loves me, and I'm going shopping!" she said out loud. "This day couldn't get any better!" Just then, she saw a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around, and a beautiful orange cat was sitting there, watching her. It had striking green eyes, and something that gave Usagi chills. It bore the crescent bald spot on its forehead! 'But Luna and Artemis are the only guardian cats. This must be a hallucination!' she thought. 'There were only two royal cats on the moon. This is crazy!' And as quickly as it appeared, it ran down an alley, leaving a bewildered Usagi in the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You saw WHAT?!" yelled Rei. "Usagi you meatball head! You must have eaten too much candy. Hello! Luna and Artemis are the only royal cats!" "But I know what I saw, Rei!" replied Usagi. "I'm tellin' ya, some freaky stuff is going on." Just then she thought, 'Maybe Rei is right. Maybe it was just a candy OD.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the next morning, Usagi had forgotten all about the cat, and was walking to school. She heard a tinkling sound, and a voice whispered, "Serenity…" "Who's there?" Usagi shouted, and whirled around. Then she saw the familiar flash of orange, which made her tremble, despite the 65-degree weather.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was lunchtime, and Usagi couldn't think about anything except the cat and the mysterious voice. 'They must be connected', she thought. "Hey girl, what's wrong?" called Ami. "You're never this quiet. Spill." So Usagi told her everything, and Ami immediately started punching calculations into her handy palm-sized Mercury computer. "ERROR--CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION" it read. "Well Usagi, I think you're on to something here," said Ami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little did they know, that the source of all this mystery was watching them at that precise moment. She was concealed in a tree, stroking her beautiful orange guardian cat. "Don't worry, Astrum. We've finally found Princess Serenity after all these years. Now, she and her Sailor Scouts will pay for our sadness and shame. Our revenge is close. Watch out Serenity…" she said as her tiara gleamed. 


	2. The Meeting

"Hurry up and transform, Minako!" shouted Makoto. "Venus Power Makeup!" "Jupiter Power Makeup!" Swirls of hearts, beams, and lightning bolts engulfed them, and they were soon in their sailor fuku. They ran down the street in pursuit of the enemy.  
  
*Ten Minutes Earlier*  
  
Makoto and Minako were enjoying the last remaining sunbeams on their way home from an unsuccessful guy hunt. The only sounds were of their shoes slapping the pavement. Suddenly, a blast of ice-cold air stopped them in their tracks. "That was definitely not a normal breeze. I feel; something evil…" said Makoto, her fists beginning to tighten. "Whatever it is, it's close."  
  
Then they heard the chilling voice. "Princess Jupiter…Princess Venus…" They gasped and turned to where the sound came from, and they saw nothing. Makoto angrily yelled, "Who's there?! Show your face, coward!" The voice then said, "Watch out, Sailor Scouts. Your end is near…" And they saw a shadowy figure leap up from a treetop and to another. The chase had begun.  
  
*Present*  
  
"Usagi, Ami, Rei, come in!" yelled Minako into her Sailor communicator. "Transform and meet us at the park! We've got company." "Right!" yelled the three girls in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Jupiter and Venus ran, they couldn't help but think that they had heard that voice before. It was so familiar…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They kept running, but they could feel their strength draining. Now all five scouts and two cats were together, chasing the shadowy figure. Their hearts were beating so loud and hard, almost matching their footsteps. Their legs burned as if they were on fire, and their lungs were about to explode. At the moment that they couldn't run anymore, the figure came to a halt. The figure jumped into the air, and landed in front of the scouts. "Hello Sailor Scouts. Do you remember me?" she asked with an evil tone of voice. The scouts gasped at once, and Sailor Moon whispered, "Another Sailor Scout?…"  
  
It was true. The girl was dressed head to toe in sailor fuku: black knee- high boots, black skirt, orange bows, and black tiara jewel. "I guess you don't remember me. I'm the forbidden Sailor Scout—Sailor Celestial." "You're the voice!" shouted Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Venus. "Correct" said Celestial. "I'm back now, and you're all gonna pay pay for what you did to me back during the Silver Millennium."  
  
Usagi shouted, "You're LYING! I don't remember any Sailor Celestial from the Silver Millennium!" "Of course, you don't, Serenity!" Celestial snapped. "Queen Serenity erased that part of your memory so you would never remember me!"  
  
Just then, an orange cat came out of the bushes, and jumped into Celestial's arms. It was the cat with the moon symbol! "I'd like you all to meet my guardian cat, Astrum," said Celestial. "Remember our names! We'll be back scouts! And here's a lovely parting gift for you all!" She extended her arm toward the scouts and shouted "COSMIC MEMORY BEAM!" and disappeared with a grin, as the Sailor Soldiers fell to the ground, unconscious. 


	3. The Flashback

"Ugh" groaned Usagi. "Where are we?" She stood up and saw the scouts still unconscious at her feet. 'I'll stay with them until they wake up,' she thought. She looked around at the desolate landscape they had been transported to. Pillars over one thousand years old littered the ground. 'Hey…this is the Moon!' Usagi realized. "Why are we here? Why did Celestial send us here?" she said aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, where are we?" asked the scouts, once they came around. "This is the moon, don't you remember?" asked Usagi. "Oh yeah!" said the senshi. All of a sudden, the landscape started waving, like heat waves off the pavement in 90-degree weather. They were no longer standing in ruin; they were in the Moon Kingdom! It was restored before their eyes.  
  
Ami used her VR Vision and Mercury computer at once to see what had just happened. "You guys, we're in a mirage of some sort. There are Moon citizens walking around, but this is a recreation of an event in the past. It's like a hologram or a filmstrip." "So you mean that we can see and hear everything, but nobody knows we're here?" Rei asked. "Exactly," replied Mercury.  
  
They soon saw a beautiful girl walking toward them on the path of flowers. She had shimmering golden hair twirled into buns, and a flowing, white dress. "It's Princess Serenity," said Usagi. "But who's that with her?"  
  
There was another girl accompanying the Princess. The senshi gasped and said at once, "Sailor Celestial!" "Hey guys, shh. Let's listen to what they're saying…" said Ami.  
  
"…don't want you to feel like you have to baby-sit me. I'm 15 years old," said the Princess. "No, don't feel that way Princess" replied Celestial. "It's an honor to protect you. It's not my job; it's my pleasure."  
  
"I don't sense the same energy from Celestial as before. There's something different about her. She's not evil." Rei said eyes closed and hands together. "Let's listen some more to see what's happening."  
  
Celestial continued to walk with the Princess and said, "I don't want to scare you, but I've been feeling some evil vibes at the very edges of the kingdom. Like something evil is trying to get in and it's very close…" She turned and saw the frightened look on the Princess' face, her blue eyes wide with fear. "But don't worry," Celestial said quickly. "I've already told your mother, but she said that no evil knows the secret to enter the kingdom. And if it somehow did, then we have the Sailor senshi, and soldiers from Earth, like me, and Prince Darien." The Princess blushed at the thought of her Prince, then said, "I didn't know you were from Earth." Celestial replied, "I am originally from Earth, but I live on the Moon now, to protect you, and assist the other Sailor senshi." Then she bitterly thought, 'though they don't want my help. They're so cocky!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 11:00. 'Time for my night patrol,' thought Celestial. 'I've got to find out what this evil presence is. If Queen Serenity won't believe me, then I'll have to prove it to her myself. "Come on Astrum, time to investigate," she said. "Not again!" moaned Astrum. "Why don't you let me sleep?" "You can forget about sleep for now. Let's go!" She rose from her chair and went into the courtyard with her cat, but quickly stopped and ran behind a nearby shrub. There was a person already out there, doing something strange. The person was just standing there, among the flowers, arms extended toward the heavens. Then Celestial heard him muttering something under his breath. 'This is very strange' she thought.  
  
Then she heard the shouts. Very indistinct ones. They sounded celebratory, but with a horribly evil tone. Then she realized, with chills down her spine, that the person had somehow released the evil forces! The voices were getting louder, and Celestial said to Astrum, "Let's get him!" When she stood up, the figure ran off. They chased him, and when she reached the spot the figure had been, the outdoor lights turned on. Temporary blinding them, they recoiled from the light, covering their eyes. A cold voice shouted to them. "Sailor Celestial and Astrum the cat, you are under arrest! Don't move!" "WHAT?!" screamed Celestial. "We were chasing the bad guy, the one who just released the evil beings! We're innocent!" She recognized that the voice was that of Prince Darien. He said, "You're not in a position to talk to me like that! Say another word and we will open fire!" As Celestial's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Darien and the Princess together, and the Sailor senshi were surrounding her, ready to attack. Darien continued, "You are guilty of treason. You gave Queen Beryl and the Negaverse the secret of admission into the Solar System!" Celestial felt hot tears run down her face and trembled. Queen Serenity came from behind her, holding the Crescent Moon Wand. "It's no use arguing. We originally suspected everyone from Earth; you knew about the evil forces, and so did I. I knew they were there; so I sent Prince Darien to follow you, test your innocence. He saw you out here with Astrum, contacting Queen Beryl. You are GUILTY!" With that, the Queen aimed her wand at Celestial and said, "As your punishment for committing treason, I strip you of your powers and banish you both to roam the galaxy in solitude FOR ALL TIME!" Then she shouted, "COSMIC MOON POWER!" and Celestial screamed "NOOOOOOO…" as she and Astrum were encased in a bubble and flew away until it was a mere speck in the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Celestial came to, still inside that wretched bubble, and couldn't think of anything, except that Prince Darien, the Princess, and the senshi betrayed her. It filled her and Astrum with unrestrained rage and hatred, that encapsulated them and became part of them. She shouted, "Beryl… Queen of the Negaverse! Grant me my powers so that I may avenge our unfair punishment. Give me the strength to destroy them!"  
  
On the opposite side of the universe, Beryl miraculously heard this wish, and granted it. She filled Celestial and Astrum with Dark Energy and revitalized strength. They were now ready for the battle of battles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After that, the scouts were teleported back to the present, in the darkness of the park. Not even the moon dared to shine as they lay there, unconscious. 


	4. Usagi's Discovery

The clouds parted just enough to expose one small beam of moonlight. It leaked into the darkness and illuminated the unconscious Sailor senshi. They were out cold since the flashback to the Moon Kingdom. Across the city, a familiar person awoke with a jolt…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A panicked gasp shook Mamoru's body as he awoke from the nightmare. His heart thundered in his chest; his nightclothes were soaked with cold sweat, and he was panting. He stood up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and said aloud, "Something is very wrong. I need to investigate!" He grabbed a rose from the table and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He ran down the deserted, moonlit street to seek the answer to his dream. As he ran, he thought, 'That dream felt so real. Was it really a memory from my past? If so, then we've all got trouble to deal with, and her name is Sailor Celestial. Keep movin' Tux! You've gotta get to the bottom of this!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ew," said Usagi as she awoke with a bitter taste in her mouth. "Oh, that's real nice. Ptooey!" She spit out the little bits of grass in her mouth. "It's always nice to awaken with dirt in my mouth!" With the sounds of disgust arising, she could tell that the senshi had awakened. "Now that we're all awake, we need to discuss how we're going to deal with Sailor Celestial!" Ami declared. "But let's de-transform first." "Nice idea, Ami," said Rei.  
  
*Twenty Minutes Later At Rei's Temple*  
  
"Everyone all set? Did everyone call their parents?" Ami asked. "Yeah, yeah, Ami. We did all that already," said Minako. "So now we know what Celestial's deal is. What are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't help feeling guilty. Even though it was my past self, I feel like I need to make it right. We didn't even give her a chance to explain," said Makoto. "No wonder she and Astrum want us dead! We treated her like scum."  
  
"That's true, Makoto; I agree with you. But here's my question: if Celestial didn't let Queen Beryl and the Negaverse into the Solar System, then who did?" Rei asked. "I mean, only royal members of the court were allowed into that courtyard. That leaves the senshi, Queen and Princess Serenity, and Prince Darien. I don't think any of us had reason to do that. This whole situation is really fishy to me."  
  
Nobody noticed that Usagi was growing paler and weaker as the conversation progressed.  
  
"Well, we better figure out who really released Queen Beryl. Since that person was also reborn to this time, he/she could still be a threat!" said Makoto.  
  
"Makoto's right, guys," said Ami. "We need to lay low, keep Celestial and Astrum off our backs, and figure out who really started the invasion. Luna and Artemis, you guys have to keep your eyes peeled for Astrum; he's a sneaky character." The cats nodded together.  
  
They were silent in thought for a moment, and Rei said, "Usagi, you've been pretty quiet for awhile. You OK?"  
  
"You guys…" said Usagi in a chilling tone. "It was me."  
  
"What?" asked Minako.  
  
"You heard me. I released Beryl and the Negaverse.  
  
"The shadow in the courtyard was ME!  
  
"Oh…my…God…"  
  
And she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you guys think so far? Please review and tell me how I'm doin'. ~mercurymari83~ 


	5. Flashback--Usagi's POV

*Backtrack to the Flashback—Usagi's POV*  
  
"I don't want you to feel like you have to baby-sit me. I'm 15 years old," said the Princess. 'The last thing I need is some wannabe taking up my time!' she thought.  
  
"No, don't feel that way Princess" replied Celestial. "It's an honor to protect you. It's not my job; it's my pleasure."  
  
Celestial said, "I don't want to scare you, but I've been feeling some evil vibes at the very edges of the kingdom. Like something evil is trying to get in and it's very close…" Then the Princess thought, 'Oh My God, she knows about Beryl! I've must act like I don't know what she's talking about. I can't let my plan be exposed.' Then she made a frightened look.  
  
"But don't worry," Celestial said quickly. "I've already told your mother, but she said that no evil knows the secret to enter the kingdom. And if it somehow did, then we have the Sailor senshi, and soldiers from Earth, like me, and Prince Darien."  
  
The Princess blushed at the thought of her Prince, then said, "I didn't know you were from Earth." Celestial replied, "I am originally from Earth, but I live on the Moon now, to protect you, and assist the other Sailor senshi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Princess Serenity sat in bed, waiting. After the last of the servants had left, she set her plan into action. 'Wow' she thought. 'If I can release Beryl and reason with her, then maybe she'll reconsider! I know I can convince her to join with the Moon instead of destroying it. Mother will be so proud of me!' She ran quickly and silent as a cat through the corridors. It was 10:55 PM. 'At last, the Courtyard!' she thought. 'OK, lemme try this…Here goes!' She extended her arms toward the sky, stood straight up, and looked out to the heavens. She closed her eyes, and starting speaking; quietly but clearly. "Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon. Please hear me out. It would be better for everyone if you converted to our side; help preserve the Moon, don't destroy it! Please join with us." Then she heard a faint reply in her ear. "Serenity…" a chilling voice said. "You are right…Let us in so we can negotiate."  
  
The Princess naively thought, 'Excellent! I'm going to save the Moon, all by myself! Mother and the senshi will be so proud of me!' She replied to Beryl, "Thank you for seeing it my way. To enter, you must close your eyes and say this phrase: With permission from the Moon, I enter with love and peace in my heart.' Now let's begin the negotiations."  
  
Then Beryl screamed back, "I will never make peace with you! Prepare to die, young, naïve Princess Serenity!" Chills screamed through Serenity's body, harsh as Beryl's words. 'Oh my God! What have I done?!' she thought.  
  
Then she heard the rustle of leaves behind her. She turned and saw Sailor Celestial watching her. Princess Serenity ran and ran, and slammed right into Prince Darien, who was on night patrol. Then she got a wonderful idea. "Oh Darien! Come quick! Celestial's gone insane and release the Negaverse!"  
  
'He he…' she thought. 'Mother would never forgive me if she knew I released the Negaverse. Nobody trusts Celestial anyway! No one would believe her if she said she was innocent, and I saw her contacting them. It's perfect!'  
  
She clung to Prince Darien's arm and put her plan into action. "It was horrible! She contacted them, looking like a zombie… and now they're going to invade!"  
  
She watched as the Sailor senshi were surrounding her, ready to attack. She saw the Queen aim her wand at Celestial and said, "As your punishment for committing treason, I strip you of your powers and banish you both to roam the galaxy in solitude FOR ALL TIME!" Then she shouted, "COSMIC MOON POWER!" and Celestial screamed "NOOOOOOO…" as she and Astrum were encased in a bubble and flew away until it was a mere speck in the sky.  
  
The Princess thought, 'No my troubles with her are over!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little did the Princess know that Celestial would be back, with hatred that would make even Beryl shy away. Her troubles with Celestial were just beginning… 


	6. Mamoru's Sacrifice

When Usagi regained consciousness, she found that the senshi were watching her with horror in their eyes.  
  
"Usagi, is it true that you released the Negaverse and Queen Beryl?" Ami asked, with fear in her tone.  
  
By the shame and grief in Usagi's eyes, they all knew the answer to the question. "Usagi…" Rei started. "I…" "I DON'T CARE!" screamed Usagi. "I know what you're going to do! You're all going to lay all the blame on me for destroying the Moon Kingdom! Don't you think I feel enough grief?! That's it, I can't take it anymore!" And Usagi ran full speed out of Rei's temple, down the steps, and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At that precise moment, Tuxedo Kamen was standing at the very spot the senshi laid just 1 hour ago.  
  
'They're not here, but I still feel an evil presence…' he thought. 'It's got to be Sailor Celestial! Who else would it be? If I ever see her, I'm going to get even. How dare she allow the Negaverse to attack, then come for my Usagi?! I will avenge the Moon Kingdom!'  
  
No sooner had he thought that, when a breeze of ice cold air whipped across his skin. He turned, and came face to face with the forbidden Sailor senshi herself.  
  
"Hello Tuxedo Kamen. Or should I say, Prince Darien? I thought you'd like to know something before I kill you. I didn't release the Negaverse. No, I was faithful to the Moon. Do you want to know who really released Beryl? DO YOU?!" she screamed as she slapped Mamoru across the face. The smack sound reverberated into the shadows of the park.  
  
She continued, "Well, it was your beloved Usagi who release Beryl. Yes, frightened little Princess Serenity! Isn't life ironic? Well, it really doesn't matter, because now I'm going to kill you and throw your body at Serenity's feet! I want her to feel the anguish, the despair, the vicious grief that Astrum and I felt, when we were exiled!"  
  
Mamoru stood there, frozen in shock. In rage he yelled, "You're LYING! My Serenity would never have done that! I'm going to kill you, liar!" He was about to attack, when he heard a weak voice from behind him.  
  
"Mamoru, stop. She's right. I did release Beryl." He turned around and saw Usagi, with disheveled hair and clothes, and a tearstained face. She looked awful.  
  
"Is it true? You betrayed us, Usagi?" Mamoru asked, his voice cracking, on the verge of tears. His eyes showed great pain and disbelief, and Usagi wanted to lie to him, and say that she didn't do it. But she couldn't do that. Not again.  
  
"I can't lie to you anymore. I lied then so nobody would know that I released Beryl. I knew nobody could ever forgive me. That's why I joined with you, and committed suicide back on the Moon. But no more. I'm through with this." She focused her tearing blue eyes to Celestial.  
  
"Take me, Celestial. It was all my fault, I told everyone it was you. You can kill me, but only if you promise to spare Mamoru and the senshi. I give you my word, they were just following my order." Her voice cracked and tears spilled down her cheeks as she screamed, "KILL ME NOW!"  
  
"My revenge…" Celestial whispered, "will be sweet…" And she yelled, "CELESTIAL DEATH ATTACK!" As the energy of the attack, came, Usagi spread her arms to welcome the pain.  
  
But just as the lethal beams were to hit her, Mamoru cried, "NOOOO!" and dived in front of Usagi. He uttered one final scream as the deadly dark power engulfed him, and was dead before he hit the ground. 


	7. The End

Usagi couldn't bear to look at Mamoru's body that lay in front of her. She felt as if her hears had been ripped out of her chest. She sobbed uncontrollably, tears streamed freely down her face. Then she looked at Celestial with bleary eyes, and saw to her horror that Celestial was smiling.  
  
Celestial asked quietly, with a smug appearance, "How does it feel? Now you know what pain and agony I went through when you betrayed Astrum and I. Does it feel good? Well, DOES IT?!" she screamed. "Well, you won't feel the pain for long, because I'm going to kill you now and spare you the pain. Even though you don't deserve it. Goodbye, Princess. CLESTIAL DEATH BLAST!"  
  
Once again, black power rushed from her hands, aimed at Usagi. Only this time, Mamoru wasn't there to save her. She turned her face to the stars and closed her eyes to welcome the pain. The sound grew until it was deafening, right before it hit her.  
  
Only, the pain never came. The beams never hit her. After a moment, she half-opened one eye, thinking, 'What? Am I dead? Why didn't I feel the pain?'  
  
She fully opened her eyes, and couldn't believe what they were showing her. The beams were right in front of her, not moving. She walked around them, and saw Mamoru's body still on the ground. Just behind him, Celestial was there. She had the same determined expression on her face, the same smug smirk. Only she wasn't moving. It was as though time had completely stopped, except for Usagi.  
  
Then she heard someone call her from behind, and it frightened her. "Princess! Over here!" Usagi turned around to come face to face with her mother, Queen Serenity.  
  
"Mother?" she whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Is it really you? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Serenity, you haven't changed since I last saw you. You want to know everything about what's around you; always asking a million questions," the Queen said. "But Princess, I can't stay long. When I defeated Queen Beryl and sent you and your court to Earth, I secretly set aside my last bits of energy, in case something like this ever happened. I knew Celestial would return for her vengeance on you."  
  
The Queen continued, "There is just enough power left to bring you to the past, to undo your wrong against Celestial and Astrum. I can send you back to those fateful 5 minutes: from 10:55 to 11:00. But as soon as the clock strikes 11:00, you will come back to this moment in time, not remembering anything. Princess, do you want to seize this last chance at peace?"  
  
"Mother, I would love nothing more than to go back. But how do I convince Princess Serenity not to release the Negaverse?"  
  
"Serena, to do that, yo… ust… ot…ve…" The image of the Queen disintegrated, like bad reception on a television. "Mother! What?!" the Princess shouted, but before her question could be answered, she was encased in a bubble (much like Celestial's) and teleported to the Moon. She quickly lost consciousness as they reached the atmosphere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm?…" Usagi mumbled as she woke. Flowers and fountains surrounded her, and she thought, 'Hey, I must be on the Moon now! I've got to do this—the fate of the Moon depends on it!' she thought. She heard the voice of her mother in her head.  
  
{Princess, your five minutes starts… NOW!}  
  
With that, Usagi ran through the courtyard, back into the palace to track down the Princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Man, this place is a maze! I don't remember all these corridors… At this rate, I'll never accomplish my task!" She ran full speed through the corridors, and smashed into the very person she was looking for: Princess Serenity.  
  
Usagi and the Princess stared at each other for a moment and both said in unison, "You're… me!"  
  
Usagi quickly got over the shock and said, "Princess, listen to me! I'm your future self, and I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake! If you release the Negaverse, they'll attack and destroy the Moon!"  
  
{3 minutes left…}  
  
The Princess replied, "I don't know if I can believe you. Prove you're my future self! And how do you know that the Negaverse will attack?"  
  
Usagi's pulse raised; she could feel her heart thundering in her chest. "Princess, there's no time to explain! I have about two and a half minutes before I go back to the future! I have to stop you from making the biggest mistake in the history of the Moon! You…" But before she could finish, the Princess ran off. "Aw, CRAP!" Usagi said aloud as she sprinted after her.  
  
{One minute left…}  
  
Usagi finally made it to the courtyard. "Princess! I have one minute! Stop!" The Princess ignored Usagi and began to spread her arms. "NO!" Usagi shouted. She ran to the Princess and knocked her to the ground. Hard.  
  
{45 seconds left…}  
  
"Get off of me!" said the Princess, struggling to get up. "I don't need this!" She stood and prepared to contact Beryl, and Usagi did the first crazy thing that came to her mind.  
  
{30 seconds left…}  
  
Usagi desperately grabbed the Princess' odangos and used them to pull her down, then punched her in the face. Serenity yelped in pain, while Usagi yelled, "Listen to me! I'll prove who I am! Your mother keeps the Silver Imperium Crystal in a safe in her room at the palace, combination 8-3-15! NOW do you believe who I am?!"  
  
{5 seconds left…}  
  
The Princess gaped at Usagi and said, "You're for real!"  
  
{3 seconds…}  
  
And before Usagi was transported back, she managed to tell the Princess one last thing, "Don't release Beryl! If you do, the Moon Kingdom will be no mo…" and she was enclosed in a bubble, and sent back to her time on Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Princess stood there, face up toward the heavens, arms outstretched. It was 11:00 PM. Celestial came behind her and said, "Princess, are you all right?"  
  
The Princess smiled and said, "Yes, Celestial. Please escort me back to my room. I just needed some fresh air." She looked back toward her spot and thought, 'Thank you, future Serenity…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi awoke in the park, once again. She stood up and called, "Mamoru! Where are you?" She didn't receive a reply; she was completely alone in the park.  
  
Then, she heard the Queen's voice one final time. "Dear daughter, thank you. You successfully changed the past, so we could thrive. When my voice ends, you and the will not remember anything about Beryl's invasion or Celestial's attack. The Princess also had no memory of this. Thanks to you, Queen Beryl never got into the Solar System, and our Kingdom was never destroyed! Thank you, and Goodbye…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi thought, 'Hey, what am I doing here in the park? I need to go back to Rei's temple! And maybe tomorrow I'll visit the Moon…"  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
So what did you guys think? Give some feedback, please! And preferably no flames! 


End file.
